Which?
by Xavier Ching
Summary: It is hard enough for Maron to decide whether she should go out with Chiaki. Little can Maron foresee a greater difficulty when Touya joins the chase. Which man will Maron eventually go with?


35\. Which?

'Ohayo!' a sweet voice from a little girl greeted, 'I'm Kinomoto Sakura. I just move in with my nii-chan and otosan!'

Maron, who'd just locked the door, jerked around to see an adorable little girl and a tall boy of her age.

'Ohayo,' Maron instantly greeted back, 'I'm Kusakabe Maron. Nice to meet you.'

'Kusakabe nee-chan–' Sakura called –

'Please call me Maron,' Maron interrupted pleasantly.

'Maron nee-chan,' Sakura grinned, 'you go to the same school as nii-chan! And I go to the elementary section of your school.'

'Shall we walk together, Sakura-chan?' Maron offered with a warm smile.

'Sure!' Sakura exclaimed with thrill.

Sakura's nii-chan was completely ignored by Sakura, who, without a glance on her brother, walked along with Maron.

'Here you go,' Maron said to Sakura when the three arrived at the elementary section, 'enjoy your last junior year!' The two senior students saw her off to school.

'Sorry for not introducing myself,' Sakura's brother apologised, 'I'm Kinomoto Touya.'

'No problem,' Maron soothed, 'your sister is really sweet.'

'She's a monster to me,' Touya responded sincerely. Maron chuckled.

'So,' Touya began, 'which class are you in, Kusakabe-san?'

'6-2,' Maron replied, 'and you?'

'Same,' Touya grinned.

Side by side, Maron and Touya strolled across the campus. Lots of girls cast Touya a flirty and curious look. Some of them started to gossip.

'You'll be surrounded by a larger crowd than Chiaki, Kinomoto-san,' Maron chortled.

Touya smirked and asked, 'who's Chiaki?'

'Right, I forgot you dunno Chiaki,' Maron pouted, not noticing a hint of redness evolved on Touya's cheeks, 'he's the most popular lad in our class, perhaps even our school.'

Touya nodded tersely.

'Kinomoto-san, you need to see the class teacher before lesson starts?' Maron prompted, when they were near the staff room.

'Oh right,' Touya gasped, 'thanks for your reminder.'

'I'll wait for you outside,' Maron offered.

'Sure,' Touya mumbled his thanks with a smile.

'Maron!' Miyako shouted at her as soon as they met, 'I thought you'd go to school with us!' She beckoned at Chiaki and herself.

'I woke up real early today,' Maron tried to ratify sheepishly, 'so I didn't want to wake you…'

'Excuse!' Miyako pretended to be mad at her.

'I can't imagine you could get up on time, Maron,' Chiaki snickered, 'not to mention _early_.'

'Prat!' Maron spat and hit his head.

Touya re-appeared behind the door of the staff room.

'Kusakabe-san,' Touya called, 'we can go now.'

Taking his wrist, Maron pulled him into the circle Miyako, Chiaki, and she formed. Touya felt a quickened rhythm in his heart.

'Kinomoto-san, let me introduce,' Maron beckoned, 'this is Nagoya Chiaki and this is Todaiji Miyako. Guys, our new neighbour and classmate – Kinomoto Touya.'

'Pleased to see you,' Touya waved at his new acquaintances.

Chiaki waved back lazily, where as Miyako winked at Touya.

'Today I woke up early,' Maron explained to Chiaki with dismay, 'I met Kinomoto-san and his sister. We walked school together.' Maron looked at Touya for support. He instantly nodded approvingly.

' _Touya_ -san, I live just opposite you,' Miyako informed him with excessive eagerness.

Miyako basically dragged Touya with her. All Touya could do was to smile bitterly at Maron, who was equally speechless. Maron then walked with Chiaki.

'So that's why you didn't join us today,' Chiaki prompted.

'Not really. Just a coincidence.'

'Don't flirt so early in the morning.'

'I did NOT! And Kinomoto-san, unlike you, is not a pervert.'

'Since when I am one?'

'Since the day we met, I know you are one,' Maron grimaced.

Maron sprinted to catch up with Touya and Miyako.

'Dammit,' Chiaki cussed.

Touya was not only assigned to sit with Maron. They also took the same elective subjects. Maron introduced Touya to Linchou, whose subjects were as well the same as theirs. As a result, the three of them sat together almost all lessons.

As Touya and Maron were seatmates, they became close friends easily. Touya always hung out with Linchou, Miyako, Chiaki and of course, Maron. Maron often walked school with Touya and Sakura, lagging Miyako alone with Chiaki. Certainly, Miyako wouldn't protest.

 _3 months later_ _…_

'Touya is so versatile,' Maron complimented whilst watching the Interhouse Soccer Contest with Miyako, 'he cooks. He sews. He takes care of Sakura-chan…'

'You have a crush on Touya-san!' Miyako said loudly.

'Shh! I don't!' Maron responded agitatedly. Her cheeks flustered.

Miyako's eyebrow soared into her bangs, 'perhaps not now, but later,' she snickered.

Maron glared at her fatalistically. Just when Maron wanted to retort, the referee blew the whistle and the contest was over. Maron hurried to the court to find Touya.

'Hey Touya, water,' she tossed the bottle to the panting athlete.

He caught the bottle swiftly and smiled his gratitude.

'Your performance is bravo,' she informed him whole-heartedly.

'Not as much as Nagoya-san,' he beckoned at the lad surrounded by a crowd of girls.

'Never mind him,' she shrugged.

Chiaki, the ladies' man, watched as Maron chatted with Touya animatedly. 'They are on first name basis now,' he thought with dismay. His hand twitched a little, causing his bottle fall onto the ground. His breath accelerated when he saw Maron and Touya heading back to the campus together.

'Are you having dinner with Miyako and I tonight?' Chiaki asked her before she walked home with Touya.

'Sorry, but Touya has invited me over to his home tonight,' Maron apologised.

'You may come too, Nagoya-san,' Touya offered, 'and of course Miyako-san too.'

'You're so kind, Touya,' Maron complimented in undertone.

Looking into her dynamic eyes, Touya beamed.

'Thanks, maybe next time,' Chiaki declined nonchalantly.

Touya and Maron said goodbye to Chiaki and walked home together.

'Dammit!' Chiaki cursed and hit his locker.

The unnoticed Linchou was scared by Chiaki's destructive behaviour. Timidly, Linchou stammered, 'what's – er – wrong, Chiaki?'

'Tell me Linchou, which part of me is worse than Kinomoto!' Chiaki almost bellowed.

'Perhaps we can talk outside,' Linchou suggested quietly, 'everyone's staring at you.'

Embarrassed, Chiaki followed Linchou to the lawn. Chiaki could eventually spell out all his burdens to Linchou.

'I see,' Linchou replied thoughtfully.

'Am I worrying too much, or are they truly that close now?' Chiaki enquired restlessly.

'Well – I reckon your concern is not all vague,' Linchou responded.

'Go on!' Chiaki urged impatiently.

'Remember last Friday?' Linchou recounted, 'Maron didn't have lunch with us. Yamazaki told me that Maron-san was with Kinomoto-san and her lunchbox was prepared by him.'

'Dammit! That prat–'

'I haven't finished!' Linchou interrupted Chiaki's curse, 'I saw Maron going to the cinema with him last night.'

'Kinomoto is a jerk!' Chiaki commented bitterly, 'thanks Linchou.'

Speechless, Linchou was left behind by the jealous Chiaki.

 _T_ _he next day_ _…_

'Attention please!' Chiaki called on the whole class.

Everyone was perplexed. Murmurs filled the classroom.

'What's so important?'

'Is it that the next lesson is a free period?'

'Or there will be a sudden test?'

'What's it?' Maron asked Miyako in undertone. Miyako shook her head doubtfully.

'I have something to announce,' Chiaki stated solemnly, 'Maron – is _mine_. So please, don't lay an eye on her.'

Silence – the class was awe struck – all staring at Maron. Cheeks reddening with embarrassment and discontent, Maron rose from her seat.

'Sit down, Maron,' Touya, who was already on his feet, commanded.

Maron's brain was in chaos, so she obliged without a thought.

'You didn't disappoint me, Kinomoto,' Chiaki smirked at ease, 'I know you'll stand up for her.'

'You either,' Touya responded with an equally casual smirk, 'you're so brave to declare a war on me in front of the whole class.'

'Maron is mine,' Chiaki stated firmly, 'through and through.'

'Since the moment I met her,' Touya confessed, 'I know she is the one _I_ am destined to protect.'

As Chiaki was about to retort, Miyako interrupted their argument.

'It's for Maron to decide,' Miyako snapped calmly.

Suddenly, the attention of the whole class, including the two lads, converged onto Maron.

'Don't look at me this way,' Maron smiled acrimoniously, 'I – um – excuse me…' she dashed out of the classroom in a sheer second.

The attention instantly returned to the boys. The two lads were glaring at each other provocatively.

'Kinomoto Touya–'

'Nagoya Chiaki –'

'How about this–' Miyako meditated, 'one week. You have one week to get Maron's heart. How's it?' Miyako beamed at her genius plan.

'I must win, Kinomoto,' Chiaki pledged, with his conviction burning in his orbs.'

'You don't stand a chance, Nagoya,' Touya warned.

'All settled,' Miyako announced excitedly.

Whilst the two contestants threw each other one fatalistic glare, Miyako exclaimed to Linchou, 'see how much of the liaison ability I have! I'm perfect to be the mediator of the police force.'

Linchou could solely smile bitterly.

Just after one lunch break, the incident was known to the entire school, including the elementary section.

'It must be Touya's and Chiaki's fans,' Maron sighed.

'Gear up,' Miyako soothed her gloomy mate, 'the two most desired lads in school fancy you, Maron!'

Maron grimaced, 'I never want to be the centre of gossip, Miyako,' Maron confessed with frustration.

'Ignore the rumour, Maron,' Miyako consoled with a cheeky beam.

'Nah – your beam –' Maron pouted with her eyes narrowed, 'you're up to no good.'

'Miyako!' Maron cried with agitation.

'I'm just being pragmatic,' Miyako shrugged as a matter of fact, 'if you make a quick decision, everything will be settled!'

'I can't possibly be hasty about my _first_ love!' Maron condemned.

'Just tell me what you think about them then,' Miyako surrendered.

Maron dived into deep thought. She pondered over that seriously.

'Which one first?' Miyako prompted, when she reckoned Maron was ready, 'well – let's start with Chiaki.'

'Chiaki,' Maron began, 'I've known him for two years. He's often helpful, usually fun, and always – always charming.'

'It seems that he does impress you,' Miyako remarked.

'But there's a problem,' Maron continued, 'he's too flirty. He always flirts with other people. I can't tell whether he's serious or he's simply flirtatious,' Maron sighed.

'How about Touya?' I don't reckon he has that issue,' Miyako said sincerely.

'Undeniably, Touya is a good man –'

'So you consider him a _man_ then,' Miyako pointed out acutely.

'Sure, look at the way he takes care of Sakura-chan when his dad is not home!' Maron replied with vibrancy, 'I can see that he is really reliable.'

'What keeps you away then?' Miyako enquired.

'I barely know him for a few months!' Maron squealed, 'and I just – I dunno.'

Maron's spirit shrivelled.

Miyako pulled Maron into her embrace and encouraged, 'things will be alright sooner or later.'

Eventually, school ended. Maron didn't want to walk home alone with Touya. Knowing that Touya had soccer practice afterschool, Maron left school as early as she could.

Her world was upside down, at least she felt like it. Why were Touya and Chiaki chasing her down the road, together, at the same time? She simply did not understand, nor did she want to. She decided to treat herself a cup of ice cream then.

'Maron nee-chan!' a brisk voice called her when she was lining up for cashier.

Maron jerked round to see the cute little Sakura. Her mood was instantly brightened by Sakura's warm beam.

'Sakura-chan!' Maron waved at Sakura.

'I'll wait for you,' Sakura smiled.

Soon, Maron paid for her ice cream and headed for Sakura.

'How are you, Sakura-chan? You haven't walked school with me for a week,' said Maron, bearing a trace of concern.

Sakura grinned mischievously and gave Maron an astonishing reply, 'I'm fine. Walking with nii-chan will do, Maron nee-chan.'

Maron was at a loss to respond, 'Sakura-chan…'

'I hear that,' Sakura tried to stifle her naughty smile, 'nii-chan and Chiaki-san had a row because of you, right in front of the _whole_ class…'

Maron let out a few dry chuckles and corrected Sakura, 'they didn't have a _row_ , just – just…' She couldn't find the right word to embody the scenario.

'That's ok, Maron nee-chan,' Sakura soothed as a matter of fact, 'boys are like that.'

Maron was a bit taken by Sakura's wise words.

'Sakura-chan,' Maron tested shakily, ' _if_ – if I don't go out with your nii-chan, will you hate me?'

'Of course not, Maron nee-chan!' Sakura shirked.

Maron sighed with relief.

'Just like nii-chan, Chiaki-san is a nice and humorous guy,' Sakura told Maron sincerely, 'he always teaches me Math and tosses me sweets.' Sakura smiled when she mentioned the point she considered silly.

Maron returned Sakura a compassionate beam.

'Don't trust Chiaki with your heart, Sakura-chan,' said Maron, half-joking, half-serious, 'he's a ladies' man.'

'So you're ruining my reputation in front of Sakura-chan?' Chiaki emerged from thin air.

Maron and Sakura were startled.

'Chiaki!' Maron gasped.

'Chiaki-san,' Sakura greeted Chiaki courteously. Chiaki winked back breezily.

'Chiaki, I'm just being honest with Sakura-chan,' Maron snapped.

'Like inculcating the prejudice to her pure heart?' Chiaki retorted with a smirk.

'Nagoya Chiaki!' Maron almost yelled at him.

'Don't fight,' Sakura negotiated, 'be a role model.'

'Let's go, Sakura-chan,' Maron took Sakura's hand and left Chiaki.

'Girls…'

 _Day 1 (Mon)_

'Ohayo, Maron,' Touya, originally leaning on the handrail to wait for her, greeted her. Touya instantly stood properly when he saw Maron.

Maron was surprised by his presence, 'o-ohayo, Touya. You're early.'

'I was waiting for you.'

'You don't need to, really,' Maron blushed with embarrassment. She dared not look at Touya, though she could sense his gaze on her.

Not exchanging a word, Touya and Maron strolled to school.

'Sakura's made you a lunchbox,' Touya told Maron, when they were putting their stuff into lockers, 'take it, please.'

'Thanks Sakura-chan for me,' Maron smiled.

'Maron, I –' Touya said shakily, '– will you go out with me?'

'I always hang out with you,' Maron evaded his question. She quickly fixed her stuff and hurried to find Miyako.

'Narrow escape,' she thought, not recovered from anxiety.

 _Day 2 (Thur)_

'Too good to be free of chaps,' Maron thought merrily, whilst she walked home from school on her own.

As usual, she checked her mailbox. Over the years, she never received one from her parents. Though, ironically, she still had the habit to check the mailbox every day.

'A letter?' she queered.

With her trembling hands, she prudently pulled the letter out of the cold steel mailbox. She couldn't deny that she was disappointed to know that the mail was not delivered by the postman. Someone, predictably, Chiaki, slipped her the letter. Not deferring until she arrived home, Maron opened the letter in the lift.

Maron,

You belong with me. From the way you look at me and talk to me, I know you have a thing on me. I don't see why we still dance around after two years. Be with me, Maron.

Chiaki

'Maron!' Fin piped up and flew towards Maron as soon as she opened the door.

'Fin!' Maron squealed, 'you scare me!'

'What are you clutching?' Fin asked nosily.

Fin snatched her letter and read.

'Then what do you think about him then?'

'I dunno, Fin. He's charming but…'

 _Day 3 (Fri)_

Maron,

I know you like cookies. These fortune cookies are all Touya-production. Don't swallow the notes in the cookies though! (You know how clumsy are!)

Touya

Maron was overjoyed when she found a bag of cookies and a note on her desk. The boy, no, the man that pursued her was not merely considerate and protective, but also exceptionally romantic.

There were altogether a dozen of cookies. Being eager to know what inside the cookies was, Maron opened the bag.

The cookies were all packed individually, numbered on the package. Maron picked 'No.1' and broke it into halves.

I love you because:

Maron had a taste of the cookie, 'delicious! The aroma of vanilla is superb!' She couldn't wait to read the following notes.

Your smile is heartening

Your passion moves my heart

You're really caring

The way you blush makes me blush

The way you pout is cute

The way you call me makes me feel good

Your clumsiness urges me to take care of you

You're beautiful

You're Kusakabe Maron

I don't need a reason to love you

Love me do

Maron's sweet smile evolved. 'Despite his nonchalant look, this Touya is full of passion and romance,' she thought whilst the feeling of being loved engulfed her.

 _D_ _ay 4 (Sat)_

'No homework or revision!' Maron exclaimed gleefully, 'what to do then?'

'Why don't you make a cake?' Fin suggested.

'Why should I?' Maron was perplexed.

'Touya's cookies!' Fin reminded

'Right!' Maron piped up, 'I haven't thanked him for that!'

Maron flipped through the mental recipe. Which one was Touya's favourite? He loved both strawberry cake and tiramisu! Maron could not decide. 'Strawberries on top of the tiramisu!' she was enlightened. She had got all the ingredients ready, luckily, without having to go the supermarket.

Humming, Maron started to make the cake.

'She's in an immensely good mood,' Fin thought.

'Finally done!' Maron announced with thrill. She had a piece as her lunch. 'Brilliant!' she complimented herself.

'Indeed!' Fin grabbed a bite.

Maron divided the cake into numerous pieces, placing three onto the plate. She got changed and was ready to call on Touya's door.

Joyously, she pressed the doorbell.

'Oh hello,' Touya's dad greeted, 'come for Touya, Maron-san?'

'Yes please, Kinomoto-sensei!' Maron replied briskly.

'Do come in!' he invited.

'Touya,' he called, 'Maron-san's here for you!'

'Coming!' Touya responded.

Touya's heart leapt a little at that. He quickly checked his grooming. He couldn't look lousy, could he? Touya suddenly had an idea. He changed into shirt and shorts. He almost wanted to slide down the stairs. Worse still, Sakura ran from her room and they collided.

'Monster, I'm in a hurry!' Touya grunted in undertone, but he didn't forget to surpass his sister.

Usually, Sakura would refute. However, that case was special. He couldn't keep Maron waiting! Sakura thus cooperated with and him and let him first.

'Hello Maron,' Touya panted. His face was burning and he felt so embarrassed!

'Maron nee-chan!' Sakura squealed.

'Hi there,' Maron chuckled, 'you're so sweaty, Touya.'

Touya grinned to cover his bashfulness.

'I made a tiramisu with strawberries,' said Maron, 'and thank you for your cookies.'

Sakura smirked and glanced at Touya. Touya could feel his face reddened further. He glared back at Sakura.

'The one with two strawberries on top is yours,' Maron presented him, 'and certainly, I've prepared for Sakura-chan and Kinomoto-sensei,' Maron beamed.

'Thank you Maron nee-chan,' Sakura grinned, 'and I'll run back to my room' Sakura eyed at her dad –

'I – er – will take this to my study,' Kinomoto-sensei smiled, 'thanks Maron-san.'

Sakura cast her dad an approving glance.

'Take care of Maron-san, Touya,' Kinomoto-sensei smiled hugely.

Touya could not help but glared at his dad and sister.

Touya was eventually alone with Maron in the living room.

'Try,' Maron encouraged, 'it's pretty tasty. I've tried it before I come.'

'I don't question its taste,' Touya assured her.

'Brilliant!' Touya complimented.

'Thank you,' Maron smiled.

An embarrassing silence dominated. Both of them did not know what to say. So when Touya finished his portion, he broke the silence.

'Maron,' Touya called, 'fancy a stroll?'

'Sure!'

The two strode along the boulevard. The shadows of the trees protected them from the steamy sunlight. The breeze drifted the fragrance of the flowers along the road. They stopped at the park.

'Fancy some ice cream?' Maron prompted.

'Why not?' Touya replied.

They bought some ice cream from the cart. Maron led Touya sit down besides the fountain.

'I haven't taken a stroll for a while,' Maron blurted out, 'I used to sit and talk like this with Miyako or Chiaki.'

'What do you think about Nagoya-san?' Touya asked curiously. Although he often hung out with Chiaki, the two lads never talked seriously.

'Chiaki –' Maron said slowly, 'he's cool. He's fun, clever, brilliant… he just sounds perfect – so perfect that he's so flirty and self-inflated.'

Touya chuckled lightly, 'you actually think very highly of him though.'

Maron shook her head and said, 'he's too romantic that I don't feel secured. I can't tell whether he only wants to play or…'

'You should be confident in yourself,' Touya prompted, 'you're charming enough to retain his heart.'

'I really dunno what you two see in me,' Maron grinned bitterly.

'You're nice, fun, caring, beautiful, clumsy… I see you in you, Maron.'

Maron was a bit surprised by his comment.

'Thank you, Touya,' Maron squeezed him gently.

'I've been thinking a lot these days,' Touya told her quietly, 'what will I be if you eventually choose Nagoya-san?' He smiled acrimoniously at that thought. He leaned his head onto her shoulder.

Maron was afraid that Touya might be able to hear how her heart raced crazily because of him. She counted herself lucky that he didn't see her scarlet face.

'Touya…' her voice trailed off. She wrapped her arm along his waist. 'Things won't change,' Maron stated confidently, even she was taken by the strength in her voice.

Maron's sentiment was stirred up by this tender yet miserable boy leaning on her. She could not feel a stronger desire to sooth a boy with a tight hug, or possibly a light peck on the lips. She wrapped him tighter even though she felt so hot. If that could make him happier, she was willing to stay like that for the rest of the day.

Of course, Touya wanted that scenario to stay forever. It felt so nice and serene in her embrace. Her hair was so soft.

Touya and Maron sat like that silently until the sun began to sink into the horizon. They made a lukewarm scenario of a cuddling couple.

'Don't you think you're too intimate with Maron?' a sleek voice snapped playfully.

Touya and Maron instantly looked around. It was Chiaki.

'Nagoya,' Touya greeted curtly.

'Kinomoto.'

The atmosphere was a bit tense, as Maron assessed. Yet, her instinct informed her that the chaps needed to talk, so she didn't interfere.

'Do you really know what she wants?' Chiaki asked calmly.

Maron was relieved that Chiaki sought a peaceful talk.

'You should ask yourself, Nagoya. If you know she needs warmth, protection and _love_ , why do you flirt with other people so constantly? Don't you know she's insecure about that?' Touya reeled off.

'I admit that I look like a ladies' man. But I changed. I'm changing. Perhaps you dunno, but Maron knows! That's enough,' Chiaki stated, 'and we've been through so many tough things. I come to her when she's most in need of somebody. And I'm always there. I've saved her and I'll shelter her, from all _demons_.'

' _Demons?_ ' Maron's mind drifted to the blue-eyed frenemy who had saved her again and again in her mission. Chiaki had the eyes of Sinbad.

'But you're not reliable, Nagoya. She cannot trust you with her heart. Can I just let her choose a possible cheater? No!'

'No, Maron's the one. No one can ever replace her. I see more than you. There's always a thing she can't and won't tell you. But I'm sharing that burden with her, even though she doesn't know it. I love her with my life. You don't need to worry if she eventually comes to me. I'll be with her, Kinomoto.'

'Don't think you know everything, Chiaki,' Maron snapped coldly.

She took Touya's hand and dragged him off.

 _D_ _ay 5 (Sat)_

'Maron!' Fin cried urgently, even when she was still flying towards home, 'there's a demon in Linchou's place. I've sent a notice. We have to go at six.'

'Linchou?' Maron shrieked, 'it's – it's 5.30 now!'

Maron was aghast. She immediately prepared for the mission. As soon as she's ready, she dashed out of her flat and banged the door.

'So it's Linchou again?' Chiaki asked Access Time for confirmation.

Access Time nodded and said happily, 'I can see Fin then!'

'Let's go, Access Time.'

Maron was then transformed into Kaitou Jeanne. Miyako, doubtlessly, was waiting for her with those absurd traps. She easily got pass all of them and arrived the demon.

'Where did you hide this time?' Jeanne asked herself. She gotta make use of the gap to feel the demon.

The possessed Linchou did not fall into the trap. Linchou threw dozens of blades at Jeanne, who could barely escape. The feeling of the demon was so intense that her instinct to evade the blades was weakened.

'Watch out!' a masculine voice warned.

Jeanne immediately dived and the blade missed her by a mere inch. She turned round to see her frenemy, Kaitou Sinbad.

'I won't thank you, Sinbad,' Jeanne snapped, 'out of my way.'

'I just want to protect you. I won't get into your way,' Sinbad protested.

'Where's the demon?' Jeanne thought anxiously.

Linchou used his demonic power to bombard Jeanne. Jeanne couldn't help but dodged. She couldn't concentrate to think where the demon was.

Sinbad knew that that could not last forever. He decided to replace her to be the prey of the demon. He attacked Linchou and drew his attention. At the beginning, the plan went smoothly. Sinbad played with Linchou and got away at the nick of the time whenever Linchou wanted to harm him. However, Linchou started to be impatient. He raised a heavy rock and drifted it to hit Sinbad.

Instinctively, Sinbad used his arms to shield himself, as he could not get away with such unexpected hit.

Sinbad yelled in agony. His arm was broken with such crash. Worse still, the rock landed on top of his leg. Obviously, his leg was broken too. He used all his strength to push away the rock. He almost fainted.

But then, Linchou intended to harm Jeanne. He raised Jeanne up and wanted to drop her from two storeys high. Jeanne was indeed falling – so quickly – that it was out of Sinbad's reach. He could not let her drop, never!

With his severely injured leg, he used all his determination and strength to run – he must catch her. That was an agonising thing to do. Fresh scarlet blood immersed and soaked his pants. The blood dripped and formed a trail of blood.

He barely made it! He was blissful that she was safe then. He caught her with his fractured arm. Although he was physically unwell, he was actually really relieved.

'Linchou's neck-necklace,' he faltered, before he passed out.

Jeanne could not delay. She immediately sealed the demon.

Even after her task was completed, Sinbad was still lying there, unconscious. She couldn't let him die. After all, he saved her countless times.

Using her supernatural power, she transferred both of them to the roof. Jeanne dunno what she could do! She couldn't take him to the hospital like that. Jeanne called Sinbad numerous times and even slapped on his face lightly. But Sinbad was still in a coma.

'What's wrong with Sinbad?' Access Time cried. He turned up from nowhere.

'Severe injury,' Jeanne replied feebly.

'Call Fin! Now!' Access Time bellowed.

'I'm here, Access Time!' Fin piped up.

'Save him, Fin, please!' Jeanne almost wept.

Fin prayed with her heart, 'God, please save your servant. Lord, heal his wounds and mend his heart. Amen.'

Jeanne witnessed the miracle – how Lord's power healed Sinbad. Sinbad's body was well again. He gradually regained sense.

Jeanne abruptly unveiled him, before he could resist.

'Chiaki.'

The veil was gone with the wind, so was Jeanne's sanity. Her voice echoed in her brain.

Chiaki was awake. He supported himself with his arms and sat up.

'Mar – Jeanne, are you alright?' Chiaki enquired weakly. He was obviously unaware that he was unveiled.

'Chiaki,' Maron called.

He then instantly realised. 'I just want to protect you,' he stated, 'I don't need you to pay me back with your love.'

'That's close!' she blurted out, 'I was scared that you'd die!'

Maron suddenly wrapped him tightly. His ribs were almost crushed.

'If I die, I die because of you,' said Chiaki, half joking, half serious.

Maron released him and hit him playfully, 'but thank you, Chiaki.' She hugged him again.

'Let's go home,' Chiaki prompted.

So the two Kaitous, no, Maron and Chiaki, strode home together.

'Take care, Chiaki,' Maron told him, 'call me if you need.'

'Then don't go,' Chiaki grabbed her wrist, 'stay with me.'

'You need to rest,' she smiled and entered her home.

 _Day 6 (Mon)_

'Have you seen Maron?' Chiaki inquired Miyako.

Miyako shook her head, 'is she with Touya?'

Touya entered the classroom alone. Chiaki found it abnormal. He then hurried to Touya's seat.

'Have you seen Maron?' Chiaki inquired Touya.

'No,' Touya replied with confusion, 'I thought she went with you.'

'Is she sick or something? You reckon?' Chiaki pressed on.

'We'd better give her a buzz,' Touya suggested.

'Maron, are you alright?' Chiaki was very anxious. Maron would not often absent like that. She'd at least inform Miyako. Touya was listening closely. His expression was equally nerve-racked.

'Oh – Chiaki. I'm fine,' Maron replied feebly on the other side of the phone.

'You scared us!' Chiaki snapped, 'Kinomoto and I are damn worried!'

'Ask her what's wrong!' Touya urged.

'What's wrong with you? Flu?' Chiaki asked.

'Period,' Maron sighed, 'I feel like I'm dying of pain.'

'Period,' Chiaki mouthed to Touya.

'Oh – can I talk to her?' Touya requested. Chiaki passed him the phone.

'Maron, take care,' Touya said tenderly, 'I'll come to you after school. Take a nap or something.'

'No worry,' Maron consoled, 'thank you, Touya. And thank Chiaki for me please.'

'Ok, take care,' Touya hung up.

'Maron thanks you,' Touya told Chiaki.

'Oh – thanks, Kinomoto,' Chiaki replied. He immersed into deep thought.

'What are you thinking?' Touya snapped.

'Nothing,' Chiaki replied with a smirk.

After the lunch break…

'So Chiaki's _sick_ too?' Miyako said to Touya when she saw Chiaki's vacant seat.

'What a coincidence,' Touya sneered, 'that jerk plays dirty.'

Miyako chuckled.

Ding dong.

'Coming,' Maron cried weakly.

'Chiaki!' Maron was shocked, 'what're you doing here?'

'I want to check if you're alive, obviously,' Chiaki chortled, 'and I _thought_ you'd show me in.'

'As you like,' Maron let him in.

'You haven't had lunch, I assume?' Chiaki prompted.

'I don't want to move, actually.'

Maron dropped onto the couch. Chiaki looked at her with sympathy.

'You rest,' he commanded, 'I cook.'

Maron obliged, of course. Chiaki, who did not usually enter the kitchen, proficiently cooked a bowl of noodles.

'Maron,' Chiaki patted her softly, 'lunch's ready.'

'I have no appetite,' Maron whined, 'I just want to take the pill.'

'You can't. It's not good for your health,' Chiaki nagged, 'be a good girl.'

Reluctantly, Maron ate some noodles.

'You skipped lessons, didn't you?' Maron was suddenly aware of it.

'Kind of.'

'Why?'

'I need to be sure that you're alive.'

'Prat.'

'Indeed, I'm foolish enough to fancy you.'

She regretted to start the conversation. To keep herself occupied, she turned on the telly. But the pill effected, so was the side effect. She was so drowsy that she fell asleep on Chiaki's shoulder.

Chiaki smiled and gazed at Maron indulgently. Carefully, he removed her from his shoulder. He carried her to her bedroom, trying not to wake her.

Maron truly looked stunning, no matter in the form of Maron or Jeanne. He loved her – Maron and Jeanne. She looked like Sleeping Beauty. He wanted to kiss on her lips so badly.

'No!' a voice reminded him.

'Right, I cannot steal her virgin kiss. It's for her to decide.'

Chiaki caught a tender peck on her forehead instead.

'Sweet dreams, Maron,' he smiled.

 _Day 7 (Tue)_

'Ladies and gentlemen,' Miyako began dramatically, 'one week is over!'

Some classmates whooped and Maron wanted to top herself than to be so embarrassed.

'Touya's better, Maron!'

'Shut up. Maron's going for Chiaki!'

'Bullshit! Of course Tou –'

'Enough!' Miyako used her shout to stop the bickering, 'we'll hear from our Miss Charming now. Maron!'

'Miyako!' Maron cried bashfully, 'what do you want me to say!'

'Touya or Chiaki, of course!' Miyako urged.

'Miyako!' Linchou interrupted, 'the school has received a notice from Kaitou Jeanne just now. All students need to be evacuated!'

The whole class was then too busy to nose on Maron's stuff.

Maron really dunno whether she should be relieved or aghast. All she needed to do was to transform into Kaitou again.

The rest, of course, is for _you_ , to decide.


End file.
